Varenstreeps Vloek: Ebbensnuit
Deze pagina is om wat dingen uit te proberen voor de personagepagina's van Varenstreeps Vloek Ebbensnuit is een stille, kortharige poes met een donkergrijze vacht en een witte vlek op haar borst. Familie Moeder: Pegeldans De band tussen Pegeldans en Ebbensnuit is sinds haar kittentijd al niet goed geweest. Pegeldans was verrast toen Ebbenkit bleef leven, maar besloot dat het beter was afstand van haar dochter te houden. Pegeldans had wel de intentie later weer het contact met Ebbensnuit op te bouwen, maar overleed voordat ze daar een kans toe kreeg. Vader: Rattentand In tegenstelling tot Pegeldans bleef Rattentand wel in de buurt van de jonge Ebbensnuit hangen, af en toe bezocht hij haar trainingen. Na Pegeldans' dood stopte hij echter, Ebbensnuit herinnerde hem te veel aan zijn overleden partner en kittens. Partner(Voormalig):''' Heldervalk Heldervalk is de vader van haar kittens, na de geboorte van de kittens zijn ze uit elkaar gegaan, maar hij is er wel voor ze als ze hem nodig hebben. '''Jongen: (ivm spoilers later) Moerasstaart Abc Doornvorst Abc Wilgstroom Abc Roosveder Abc Overige Banden Mentor: Moerasroos Moerasroos en Ebbenpoot hadden, alhoewel hun karakters totaal verschillend waren, een erg goede band. Moerasroos hielp Ebbenpoot, en was de moeder voor haar die Pegeldans nooit was geweest, hierdoor had Ebbensnuit ook erg veel last van haar dood. Rol in de Clan Ebbensnuit is een krijger van de DonderClan, ze is zowel goed in jagen als vechten, maar blinkt in geen van beiden echt uit. Ze heeft ook nog geen leerlingen gehad, Honingster vindt namelijk dat ze er (nog) niet geschikt voor is. Verleden (voor begin VV) Ebbensnuit werd geboren in een nest van vier kittens met als ouders Rattentand en Pegeldans. In de eerste week na haar geboorte overleden haar twee broertjes en zusje, wat haar ouders erg verdrietig maakten. Toen de medicijnkat Ebbenkit nog maar een paar dagen te leven gaf, besloten Pegeldans en Rattentand zich van haar te verwijderen, zodat haar dood hen minder zou raken. Ebbenkit overleefde het echter. In de rest van haar kittentijd zonderde ze zichzelf af van andere katten, sprak bijna niet en gaf het al snel op aandacht van haar ouders te zoeken die nog steeds vreesden op een vroege dood voor Ebbenkit. Zodra het tijd was voor Ebbenkit om leerling te worden, was de helft van het kamp al weer vergeten dat de donkergrijze kitten er rondliep. De leider op dat moment, Stormster, koppelde haar aan Moerasroos. Moerasroos was in vele opzichten de tegenpool van Ebbenpoot, ze was altijd vrolijk en open tegen iedere kat die ze tegenkwam en ging een uitdaging nooit uit de weg. Moerasroos hield Ebbenpoot weer vertrouwen in zichzelf te krijgen en de twee werden goede vriendinnen. Het leek allemaal goed te gaan voor Ebbenpoot, ze kreeg haar krijgersnaam, Ebbensnuit, en was niet meer de onzekere kitten die ze eerst was. Een paar dagen na haar krijgersceremonie sloeg echter het noodlot toe, Moerasroos stierf en Ebbensnuit was er kapot van. Ze herviel weer in haar oude gewoontes en werd weer de stille poes die iedereen over het hoofd zag. Ebbensnuit hoopte dat Honingster haar misschien wel een leerling zou geven om haar gedachtes van Moerasroos' dood af te leiden, maar Honingster zag haar niet als een goede kandidaat en koos andere katten in haar plaats. Ebbensnuit probeert nu nog steeds om over haar mentors dood heen te komen en ze hoopt dat de toekomst er voor haar binnenkort weer helder uitziet. Feitjes * Moerasstaart is vernoemd naar Moerasroos * Het nummer Read all about it past goed bij Ebbensnuit en Moerasroos Categorie:Varenstreeps Vloek Categorie:Varenstreeps Vloek: Personages Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Zonnepoot: Personages Categorie:Personages: per verhaal